


The Devil Isn't Kidding - Threeshot (REWRITE!)

by derangedMo



Series: Headcannons - Lucifer (One shots) [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 1.87 meter wingspan, Angel Wings, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Lucifer breaking stuff, Lucifer hurting Chloe in accident, Panic Attacks, Rewrite, Threeshot, Warrior angels have sharp feathers, Wing Grooming, Wings, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, between S2E18-S3E01, his wings are very big
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derangedMo/pseuds/derangedMo
Summary: A three-shot I once upon a time thought of, wrote, and now after much time, needs to give this a shot at re-writing.Lucifer, from time to time, has panic attacks. Ironic, the Devil himself panicking over the bouts and seemingly unending episodes of pain; his wings being crudely torn from him, what his Father did to him, so on, you know, your usual motives to have a panic attack.===Old Summary:a crappy 3 shot i thought about!(Chloe's Pov)Lucifer from time to time has panic attacks, remembering the hell his father gave him, cutting his wings off, killing Uriel, your usual reason to have a panic attack.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Headcannons - Lucifer (One shots) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/817416
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Rewritten Works





	The Devil Isn't Kidding - Threeshot (REWRITE!)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twoshot - The demon isnt kidding.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020364) by [derangedMo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/derangedMo/pseuds/derangedMo). 



**_(Chloe's Point of View.)_ **

_My name is Chloe Decker. I'm a homicide detective that, according to his own words, 'has the Devil himself as her partner'. Well, at least he says he is._

I was just taking the elevator to Lux, seeing as my devilish partner hasn't picked up my calls in a _while_ now and I.. well, I refuse to admit so but I often get concerned. He _USUALLY_ picks up calls, _ESPECIALLY_ when they're from _ME_. The elevator let out a 'ding', and the doors slide open... and I'm met with, well, nobody. Until, that is, I hear some--

**_(CRACK)_ **

\--...stuff breaking in the Devil's room. _Ooooh boy_. What was it this time around? Another.. _friendly_ family reunion? Did.. Maze do something? Hesitantly, I slowly make way to the doorway, peeking in my head and my face is immediately smacked with feathers. Not from pillows, no, from wings. ... _wait_ , pardon, _WINGS_? Say what now? My partner was breaking everything around his room - excluding himself seeing as he probably can't, but no doubt if he could, he would - with his flailing wings, as they were clearly twitching, bothered by something. In an attempt to get a better, clearer view, and very much so questioning the fact he had wings and that yes this is real and yes this WAS happening, I yell out his name to try and nab his attention,

_"Lucifer! What-?"_

I cut myself off as he finally looks at me-- tears were rolling down his face. His black eyes were puffy from bawling, his brows were scrunched up, a frown visible. I was needless to say.. startled. Taken aback with no words to say. His wings slowly rest down, the external tips of the feathers were sharp, one slowly dragging across my leg - I was a fool not to notice it slowly digging in with it's edge. I couldn't understand, I couldn't wrap my head around it-- If he was the Devil and got his wings back, that means he wasn't the devil any more so what was there to cry about? I paused that train of thought upon noticing the sunburnt skin around his back and just how much grime and- what appears to be sand embedded in each crevice. It still made no sense to me as to why he seemed to be in such a panic. His mouth opens to say something- but it was so much more quieter than I expected, merely a whisper between the sobs and cries of the devil,

_"Don't. **Please.** "_

That same line from long ago, when he almost let me touch the scars on his back.. so that's what they were. Wings. He wasn't lying after all-- which, means he was.. actually.. the devil. Jesus Christ, I fell and denied to be love with the Devil himself. I quickly push this existential crisis and religious line of questioning to the side-- he clearly needed help from me, right here, right now. He was sitting by his bed, curled up to the point he looked miniscule compared to the massive wings that.. probably outmatched my size individually. Slowly, avoiding the broken glass and ceramic pieces on the floor like eggshells, I kneel down by him and immediately take him in a hug, arms wrapping around his neck instead of his back. Surprisingly, his arms clung around me, and tightly, chest erratic with each sob as just more tears rolled down his face. I slowly stutter out, still shell-shocked over all of this, not sure what to make of.. any of it,

_"..W-what.. are these-?"_

_"They're my wings, Chloe. They're back, and it hurts. It hurts so much, Chloe, **so much** ,"_

It broke my heart right away to hear it. My fingers slowly ran through his hair, it felt as if something was stuck in my throat just from seeing- christ, let alone hearing this. He.. almost never spoke out my name. Ever. I could hear him murmur under me, how much it hurt, how bad it hurt, begging at me with my name for.. I couldn't tell. I decided not to press further on the issue, letting him cry it all out as he needed, eventually having to sit down because kneeling with heels on was a pain. Neither of us had noticed the blood slowly staining the side of my lower leg, but right now compared to his pain it didn't matter, no, it was out of the picture. Slowly, I managed to get him up on the bed, having taken off my heels to do so. We were just.. there, you know? One comforting the other, letting silence prevail over the messy room. I was tempted to just.. start petting one of the wings, but I had the feeling I should ask first,

_"Do you mind if I..? Touch them, or..?"_

_"No- no, please don't,"_

I recoil my hand, resting it back on his shoulder, understanding. I wanted to clean them out, seeing as they clearly needed it, and so did the room need it. But for now, I'd just have to wait for him to fall asleep. And until then I had my fair share of questions to ask about it,

_"Why are they grimy?-"_

_"Woke up in the desert after getting them back. There was a sandstorm and not a single place to take cover from it."_

I see. I let out a small nod, knowing where that ended up. By the time I worked the courage to ask another question I noticed he had fallen asleep in my arms- and honestly I was strangely fine with this. I wasn't panicking or very much so intensely questioning what the hell was going on - things had explained themselves to me with no effort. I decided, for the hell of it, to just snuggle along and say fuck it for once. I close my eyes, and let my mind drift off to rest; cleaning can wait.


End file.
